sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Link Prower
Personality Link is the quick-fisted softie of Team Traverser. Quick as sound, but only with his feet; he's a big lovable goofball who will steal any girl's heart just by being himself. At the same time, he gives off an aura of strength, and proves that he is perfectly capable of living up to the family name. While normally very peaceable and calm, certain situations turn Link into a brutal fighting machine. Even in this form, he still carries the sense of justice that he's known for, but is much more violent towards people who would betray the ideals he holds dear. Appearance He appears mostly like a standard lynx with black forearms and lower legs, but with a fox tail and upturned cheek tufts. He has brown hedgehog spines, the top spine is black and forms hair in front of his face. The tips of his other spines are black as well Link has sky blue eyes and only shares one feature in common with his brother: a pair of bioluminescent fur tufts atop his ears. Attire He mainly wears tan gloves that go up to his elbows as well as boots that go up to his knees. He also wears a red pilot's scarf Powers *'Super speed': while he doesn't have his father's level of speed, he is still a force to be reckoned with and can move at speeds slightly below super-sonic. *'Regen': Like all Prower style speedsters, he regens faster than normal mobians. *'Phase-Shifting': Link can vibrate his molecules to phase through solid matter. Attacks *'Soul Blast': Link performs a standard Homing attack charged with SoulBound energy. This attack is unusually strong against umbrakinetics. *'Vibro Punch': Runs through his combatant by phase-shifting, then hits them from behind. *'Whirlwind Kick': Moves right up to his opponent then does a spinning upward kick, knocking them into the air. *'Tornado Grip': Grabs the person's wrist and runs in a continuing circle, kicking up bits of shrapnel and dirt. Weaknesses Link doesn't have many weaknesses, but he is weak to magic users, as the unpredictability of it screws up his fighting style. He's not very good against various kinetics (pyro's, wind's, botano's, geo's, photo's) either. History He was born the youngest child to Flyby and Nicole Prower, along with his twin, Lee. Unlike most metas, Link discovered his power at an early age and used it to become the fastest and strongest kid in school. He kept this role up for several years, earning himself many female fans; Until things changed... When the things needed to be "the popular kid" changed from physical attributes to clothing, money, etc: Link was left behind, not knowing how to deal with this new situation. So he became an outcast, no one noticed him, no one ever talked to him and he never tried to make himself popular again. Link Prower was the nobody who could punch through stone. A friend/rival showed up in his life: Vane the Chameleon. She was just as tough as him, and when first facing her, she managed to put a beatdown on him. She told him to meet her after school in the woods surrounding Mobotroplis City, upon arriving, she promptly kidnapped him. He woke up in the cargo bay of a supply plane on his way to the Dragon Kingdom. Vane explained that a villain named Psyon was threatening her and her comrade's existence, and that she believed Link could help defeat him. His father's sense of justice took control and Link agreed. While in the Dragon Kingdom, Vane taught him how to use his speed and strength properly: this furthered his feelings for her, but she never showed the same feelings back. Psyon didn't arrive for several months, and Link decided to go back to Mobotropolis. But in the absence of any Prowers, Psyon had taken control of the city. His siblings showed up shortly after, helping to try and defeat the army. It soon came out that Psyon was working on a portal to let an even bigger threat through. The seven heroes retreated to lick their wounds and plan an attack. Lee held Vane's Light Chaos blade for a moment, firing it up into a broadsword. The Chameleon decided to let him use it for the battle. Luminious the Armadillo was partly responsible, against her will, for the army Psyon had gathered. He'd used her empathic abilities to spread his control over a massive area. So when the time came, she sacrificed herself, freeing everyone from Psyon's control as Lee destroyed the portal. Weeks after, Lee, devastated by the loss of his childhood best friend, had been sulking and keeping to himself. Link, noting the odder-than-usual behavior, asks him about it. Lee, for some reason, explodes at his twin and storms off. After leaving, Link is introduced to Amber, a over-hyper friendly android companion built by his father. The Prower family is shocked to find that after his anger-fit, Lee had run off. All five members (including Amber) go after their lost family member. They found him, his fur turning grey and the ability to control Nanites now in his moveset. Nicole finds out he's rapidly turning into Nanites, losing himself in the process. The group manages to subdue him, and Nicole reverses the Nanite corruption. Lee calms down, but still seems off. Relationships Good *Vane the Chameleon *Lee Prower *Cassie Prower *Amber the Razor-Fox Neutral * Bad *Savage the Tiger Gallery HumanLink.JPG|HOOMAN HohoNo.JPG|Winter 2017- HoHoNo Link and Yazi.jpg|Link vs Yazi (Austin Bison's character) by Firstprinceofwinds TeamTraverserColored.png|The Prower children Dae'sLink.png|Art by DeathstroketheHedgehog Category:Good Category:Hybrids Category:Lynxes Category:Males